Three Families
by FangirlInAllWays
Summary: A story about the three Jounjou Romantica couples. Contains Mpreg Yaoi. It is not my fault if you do not like it.


**Declaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**Before I begin with the story I wanted to inform you that in this story except from Yaoi (Boys Love) it will contain Mpreg. Oh and this is my first story. Ok here goes the story.**

_Chapter 1(JR) We become a FAMILY_

"Where am I?" Misaki ask himself after waking up.

Only a little bit after he realize that he was sleeping in Usagi-san's bed and also wear his shirt.

"Ahhhhhh" he screams only to realize that Usagi-san wasn't there. Then he remember was the last day had shown for him.

*****Flashback*****

It was his graduation ceremony day from M-University and the day started normal. Well as normal as possible for him. After breakfast he cleaned the dishes when as everyday the last 5 years* he felt arms around his chest.

"Usagi-san please let me wash the dishes or else I will be late for the graduation ceremony!"

"I will drive you there, it is only a 10 minutes drive with the car."

After they arrive at the University Misaki walk to his friend Todo.

"Hello Todo are you ready for the ceremony?" asked Misaki as he walked to Todo.

"Hello Misaki yes and it will begin in a minute you arrived just in time."

'_Stupid Usagi-san for your sake I would be late.'_

"Hello Akihiko what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Hiroki it is Misaki's graduation ceremony."

'_Yes it is this brat which I have seen with him sometimes.' _Hiroki thought.

After the ceremony Akihiko wait for Misaki at the entrance. As he walk there with Todo he said: "I am going to celebrate with Todo you can drive home."

" Misaki you forget that your brother will come today." Akihiko said.

"Ahh I forget it." Misaki say.

"It is OK Misaki I just get a message that my family will celebrate it with me so we can go out another time." And with that they say Goodbye and Todo left.

As they get home they hear _**"Congratulation Misaki." **_The living room was decorated and everyone was there Takahiro, Nanami, Mahiro and Aikawa-san. After they started to celebrate Misaki started to feel dizzy. After 1 hour he informs Usagi-san and then he fainted.

*****End of Flashback*****

As he stood up Akihiko enter the room and say: "How do you feel today?"

"Better what happened after I fainted?" Misaki asked.

"I took you to the bedroom and everyone left better to inform Takahiro that you are better."

As Akihiko talked to Takahiro Misaki got ready and make breakfast. After Akihiko walked to the kitchen he sees Misaki on the floor. "Misaki!" Akihiko scream and ran to take Misaki again to the bedroom. After 10 minutes Misaki woke up and hear Akihiko talking with someone.

"As it seems Misaki must have a problem with his Hormones, I mean that he has both male and female Hormones, and he maybe is pregnant."

"What I am pregnant!" they hear Misaki scream as he got near them.

"Misaki you fainted again and I call Doctor Lee to take a look at you." Akihiko talk to Misaki as Misaki hugged him.

"As I have said it I am not sure you should better go and see a Doctor who has specialized with it because Misaki is not the first one with these syndromes. I will send you the address for one of them here in Japan."

And with this he leaves. After that they sit on the sofa and a annoying silent was in the room. Akihiko was the first who begun to speak:" Misaki you should know that whatever you want I will be there for you."

"Thank you Usagi-san, but do you want to become a father if I am pregnant?" Misaki ask.

"Of course I want a child but only because you will be the mother. You should know that since I know I am Gay I never thought to become a father, but since I meet you I have thought many times how our baby will be. You should not choose with what I want it is you choice if you are pregnant."

"I want it if I am pregnant. Nii-san what will he say when we tell him that." Misaki was near to cry. Akihiko stood up and sit down next to Misaki taking him in his lap.

"I am sure that everything will be alright and it is better to tell him the news after we will be sure." Akihiko answered Misaki to make him feel better.

"I LOVE You Usagi-san." Misaki said emphasizing love. Akihiko who thought that he Misaki would not say those words from his own laugh and say "I LOVE You too Misaki." And with that he kisses him.

**End of the Chapter**

_**Me: Sorry for the bad language.**_

_**Misaki: Why do you apologies? It is good.**_

_**Me: Because English is not my native language and as I know myself somewhere is a mistake.**_

_**Misaki: You are better than me in English.**_

_**Me: Ohhh, You are too nice. Anyway review please.**_

**Note to know which couple I am writing about: JR is Junjou Romantica JE is Junjou Egoist and JT is Junjou Terrorist.**

_**Love your FangirlInAllWays !**_


End file.
